Fendrel Fischbach
Fendrel Fischbach (1047-30 April 1083) was the thirty-second King of Cartham, ruling from 1064 until his death. He was the only son of Favian Fischbach and Elizabeth Crewe, Fendrel ascended throne upon his father's death. He married Helewys Derwent just before coronation to make her his queen, and had a son, Liam. Biography Early life Fendrel was born in 1047 as the only child of King Favian Fischbach and his Queen consort Elizabeth Crewe. Fendrel's mother was notably not of noble birth. As the Prince of Cartham and the only heir to the throne, Fendrel grew up as a spoiled and indulgent child with a cruel streak within him. Fendrel attempted to take Helewys of House Derwent as his wife three times, but his proposal was rejected twice due to Helewys' demands of proof of his love. At the death of his father in February of 1064, Fendrel took Helewys as his wife and Queen consort. They were married in a grand ceremony on March 10, 1064, and their coronation was held the following day. Fendrel and Helewys had only one son, whom they named Liam, on March 4, 1068. Shortly after their son's birth, they brought him to Finn Woodall's Shoe Shop to have him fitted for his first pair of shoes. The Interracial Marriage Ban Fendrel and his wife vehemently resisted the progressive reform sweeping the kingdom as a result of protests for halfling rights. Despite his Purist beliefs, Fendrel repealed the Interracial Marriage Ban. By the early 1080s, Fendrel and Helewys became aware that the prophecized Peacebringer had been born, and the crown offered a substantial, yet vague, reward to anyone who provided information regarding the Peacebringer's whereabouts. He was disgusted by the mob of young girls who showed up at the royal gates, insisting they were the Peacebringer, as they believed that the Royal Family intended to wed the Peacebringer, if female, to Prince Liam. Heather Woodall was captured by the Crownguard and brought to the castle under Fendrel's orders, as he believed that she was the Peacebringer. However, Heather's cousin Zelda Kross convinced the guards at the royal gate that she was in fact the Peacebringer, hoping Fendrel would set Heather free. Fendrel kept both girls in the castle's dungeons until Heather disappeared. He demanded that Zelda show him her "secret abilities", and when she refused to perform even the slightest bit of magic, he ordered her be beaten. On one occasion, the guards were stopped by Prince Liam himself. The Royal Council, particularly the Council of Commons, came to see Liam's deed as heroic and romantic, and attempted to convince Fendrel and Helewys to betroth Liam to Zelda, thus bringing the Goddess' bloodline into the family. They refused, though Zelda was given her own chambers and Liam began courting her at the Council's insistence. Fendrel remained extremely rude toward Zelda and during supper pulled Liam aside, demanding he set Zelda aside. However, he was killed by Elfshot shortly thereafter. After his death, his son took Zelda as his Queen consort, disregarding his father's wishes. Physical appearance Fendrel was a very tall man, likely around six feet tall. As a young man, he was handsome and clean-shaven. He had blond hair, combed neatly and adorned with the Crown of Merek I. He had dark eyes with heavy circles underneath of them, and since his coronation, he had grown a beard. He dressed finely in silks. Etymology Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish, "visch". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Purists Category:Assassinated Individuals Category:Married Individuals Category:1040s births Category:1083 deaths Category:House Fischbach